Assault (MNC)
The Assault is the unofficial leader of Monday Night Combat teams, and his athleticism, cocky attitude, and suave personality are constantly placing Assault in the center of the spotlight. On the battle field, his Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, and mastery of bombs, flight, and charging make the Assault a versatile opponent difficult to take down. Assaults find themselves engaged in every aspect of Monday Night Combat -- from bot escort to Pro take-downs to Money Ball attacks -- and excel at adapting to the team's current needs. The Assault is the class used in the Tutorial, and is the standard "balanced class" of MNC, making him a good character for new players to start with. Weapons Assault Rifle The Assault's primary weapon is a trusty assault rifle, which has a high rate of fire and moderate damage per shot. Alternate fire aims down the sights of the rifle, improving the accuracy while sacrificing the Assault's movement speed. Taunts: *Standard: The Assault gives a laugh, holds up his assault rifle, looks at it, and says "I LOOOOOVE what you do!" *Retro/Preseason Gear: While gesturing with his hands, he says "Hey hey, ladies, never fear. Assault is here!" *Outlander Gear Taunt: The Assault hold a fist above his shoulders and says "I smell victory...", he then puts his hand close to his face in a gourmet fashion and says "... and wintermint". Grenade Launcher The polar opposite of the Assault's primary weapon, his secondary is a drum-fed grenade launcher which fires round, explosive shells that ricochet off of Arena surfaces and explode on contact with enemies. Like all secondary weapons, the grenade launcher's alt-fire is a Grapple Attack. *Taunt: Holds his hand out and says "Stand aside; I take LARGE steps." Skills Bomb The Assault's remote-detonating Bomb is a trusted tool for taking down stubborn enemies. The bomb will stick to just about anything, and if it becomes attached to an enemy Pro, will most likely spell certain defeat for them. Enemy Pros not killed by the blast will be set on fire, and continue to take damage until the flames go out. Additionally, the Bomb's intense blast-force can Ring-Out opponents or even be exploited by the Assault himself to jump great distances, at the cost of a portion of his health. Upgrades improve the Bomb's blast radius and damage. Fly The Assault can hover for a period of time using his Charge jets, extending his jumping distance, evading enemy traps, Bots and Turrets, or even thwarting a Pro's attempt to get him to Ring-Out. Flying can be coupled with Charge to cover a large distance very quickly, but will not Grapple if the Assault hits an opponent. Assaults lose accuracy while in flight, but can continue to attack as normal. Upgrades improve the duration of the Assault's Fly ability. Jackbot's Slams will not affect him while hovering. Charge What's worse than getting tackled? Getting tackled by the Assault's jet-powered Charge attack, which shoulder-checks any foes caught in his path. Upgrades improve the knockback effect and damage of the Charge, and when fully-upgraded, causes the Assault to Grapple the first opponent he collides with. Assault The Assault's passive skill upgrades his critical shot probability and damage, as well as improving his jump height. Strategy : Main articles: Assault strategy and Assault match-ups * Use your jet pack and speed to your advantage. * Assault Rifle makes a good short-to-medium-range weapon against pros. * The Grenade Launcher's rounds can bounce off walls and do good damage to bots. * Bombs attached ("stuck") to targets do extra damage. * Flying Assaults can't be grappled. * A fully upgraded Charge will grapple and throw your target (but stops at the first one). * Assaults can spawn Buzzers. Personal Information The Assault is the closest thing Monday Night Combat has to a “big play man”. He is the center of attention always, and the unofficial leader of the pack. He is most often seen driving the attack while dazzling the crowd with his acrobatic plays and daring-do. *Notable DNA: Riddick Bowe, Princess Diana, David Beckham, Benny Hill *Likes: Gallery openings, Old Spice, Egyptian silk, VIP rooms, slapping bald men on the head *Dislikes: Art, near white caviar served in anything other than a 24-karat gold ramkin Quotes *Assault Quotes Trivia *Uber Entertainment has said that the Assault is based on Dallas Cowboys wide reciever Terrell Owens. The Assault even wears the same jersey number as Terrel (#81) *In the Tutorial, the announcer states that the Assault Character is 6 foot 6 inches, and weighs 240 pounds. *The Assault thought the Assassin was a man for a short while. "Hold on, the Assassin is a chick? How'd I miss that?" *The Assault was originally going to have a British accent.http://twitter.com/UberEnt/status/4202588027228160 *The Assault's Grenade Launcher taunt is a reference to Miles Gloriosus from the 1966 film 'A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum' Super MNC The Assault is one of the six classic Monday Night Combat pros, now participating in Super Monday Night Combat. He is the first Pro to be added to the Striker category, for his generalist play-style, medium health, mobility and high 'burst' damage. Read more References Category:MNC Characters